


Why Merlin Doesn't Teach Magic

by average_lasagna



Series: Merlin fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Possible Character Death, i'm sorry ajdhbfjiehbfiaj i laughed for a solid minute after getting this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_lasagna/pseuds/average_lasagna
Summary: prompt: uther getting bitch-slapped
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Why Merlin Doesn't Teach Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the best prompt i've ever gotten

Merlin opened his mouth once, then closed it. He stared at the body on the floor. “Morgana?”

“Yes?”

“I...”

“Yes?”

“What... what was that?”

She tilted her head slightly, a frown on her face. “What do you mean? You asked me to knock him out.”

He gaped at her. “I meant with magic! You know, that thing we do?” He wiggled his fingers in her direction. She raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed. “The magic I’m trying to teach you? What the fuck was that?”

“Really, Merlin, you could try to be louder. At this rate, even Cenred’s kingdom knows about our abilities.”

“I could try to be--you just killed your father!”

She rolled her eyes. “Aw, the poor little king can’t handle getting hit? He’s a knight, Merlin. He’s not dead.”

“What are we supposed to tell him when he wakes up? Oh, sorry about realigning your face muscles with such a powerful slap. I was trying to teach your ward an illegal sleeping spell, and she decided to deck you. Again, awfully sorry.”

“Be realistic, Merlin. You never apologize that much.”

“Oh my god. Oh my--I need a minute.”

She nudged the unconscious king with her foot. He didn’t stir. “You know, he might actually be dead.”

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!  
> @ rusty-pulley-stars  
> @ anti-uther-rights


End file.
